


Compass

by upallnightstrungtight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of a stolen moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass

“You’re mine. Nn, so fucking good.”

“Going mushy on me, Kyu?”

“Ah! Fuck you.”

“Already are. Yessss, fuck! Just ‘cause you love my ass doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do with it.” The fighting really was almost as much fun as the sex. Almost. Kyuhyun’s deep inside him, pulling him up against his chest, the quick jabs of breath over his neck making him shiver. The swelling is finally gone, so it’s pleasant instead of uncomfortable.

“How about I show you what **I** can do with it instead?” Kyuhyun purrs, pulling out agonizingly slow before sharply thrusting back in, a needlepoint refusal to settle into one pattern. Forget words, _this_ is the kind of fight Sungmin likes best. Just when he thinks he can finally get his voice back under his control, Kyuhyun stops, hips flush against his.

Sungmin reaches back and grabs a fistful of Kyuhyun’s hair, turning to the side to draw him into a brutal kiss, biting at his lips and his tongue and pushing him closer, always closer. Kyuhyun gives as good as he gets, gripping Sungmin’s fingers tightly until they release their hold, returning bite for bite. He fills Sungmin with his tongue just as surely as with his cock, his low groans all the while achingly arousing. He pulls back to look at Sungmin, eyes glazed with lust, intense and thrilling.

“Who said you could stop?” Sungmin runs his tongue over the fading tingling of his lip. He knows he must look just as wanton and disheveled.

“That’s not very nice,” Kyuhyun says, sounding amused. “You can tell me what to do and I can’t?” He presses a gentle kiss right below the line of Sungmin’s hair, well away from the twin glints of metal, at odds with the sharp tongue he likes to think he has.

“Mh! Bastard,” Sungmin hisses, “I don’t have time for you to stop fucking me!” Kyuhyun accedes in the impertinent way he does everything, rolling into Sungmin, just the barest hint of movement. Kyuhyun traces along the shell of his ear, over barely-there holes where earrings should be, down his neck and his back to swirl over dark ink. His fingers skitter over the curve of Sungmin’s ass, then along his inner thigh, up to a teasing light touch along the underside of his balls that turns into a soft squeeze. Sungmin is panting. He’s sensitive and impatient, and he’s starting to wonder if cursing some more will accomplish anything beyond Kyuhyun’s laughter.

“Sungmin-ah,” Kyuhyun whispers tenderly. The swell of joy Sungmin feels and the way his shoulders flow back down keenly reminds him of his fondness for this brat.

“Yeah, honey?” His lover’s lips are skipping along his spine. Sungmin resolves to shave a few minutes off his schedule somehow.

Finally, _finally_ picking up speed, Kyuhyun murmurs, breathy, “I can’t wait to see what you do next.”


End file.
